Dans sa robe jaune canari
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Ce jour-là, il y avait Lavande et sa robe jaune, Lavande et son désir d'enfant.  Ce jour-là, il y avait Alyssum et ses grands yeux noir, Alyssum sa filleule.


C'était un jour comme un autre. Une de ces journées d'après-guerre où le temps s'étire tout en longueur, tout en langueur. Un de ces jours d'été où Lavande paresse sur une chaise longue, tout en profitant du soleil pour se réchauffer des jours trop sombres où l'obscurité était quotidienne.  
Installée sur une chaise du jardin de Dean et Pansy elle fait une cure de soleil. Pansy discute avec elle tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil sa fille qui s'amuse à pourchasser un papillon ou à faire danser les fleurs avec sa magie d'enfant.

Allongée sur sa chaise longue avec sa robe jaune canari étalée autour d'elle en une corolle flétrie elle parait heureuse Lavande. Et pourtant, pourtant il y a ce minuscule pincement au cœur qui la gêne. Un petit pincement qui trouve son origine dans la contemplation de sa voisine. Elle observe les traits apaisés de Pansy qui lui parle joyeusement. Les mains posées sur son ventre qui s'arrondit à nouveau elle parait si détendue. C'est cet apaisement due à un petit ventre joliment arrondit qui est à la cause de la bouffée de jalousie qui la traverse. Oui elle parait heureuse Lavande, et pourtant il y a ce petit pincement qui lui bousille la vie.

Elle panique, elle angoisse à l'idée de devenir mère. Elle sait bien que Seamus rêve d'enfant. Mais elle ? Elle n'est pas faite pour être mère. Elle se sent tellement brisée, cassée alors comment pourrait - elle élever un enfant ? C'est fragile un bébé, ça demande de l'attention. Elle aussi elle est fragile, elle aussi elle a besoin d'attention. C'est sans doute égoïste de penser ça, mais c'est vrai. Comment arriver à gérer un petit être qui ne fait pas ses nuits, qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui quand il nous arrive encore de se réveiller la nuit en hurlant à plein poumons ?  
Elle le sent se désir maternel qu'elle a en elle. Cette envie presque primitive d'avoir un petit être à s'occuper. Ce petit pincement au cœur qui l'étreint quand elle regarde Alyssum ou le ventre de Pansy qui s'arrondit.  
Elle aimerait avoir un enfant, mais elle ne peut pas imposer à cet être innocent l'horreur d'avoir une mère brisée, une maman pleine de fêlures. Comment pourrait - elle avoir un enfant alors que son cœur et son corps portent encore les meurtrissures de la guerre ? Jamais son bébé pourra l'aimer. Il ne verra en elle qu'une poupée cassée, un monstre hideux.

Elle panique. Elle angoisse de sentir quelque chose se développer dans son ventre. Sous sa robe d'été qui flotte au vent personne ne voit encore son petit ventre s'arrondir. Mais elle, elle la sent la petite excroissance. Personne n'est au courant. Elle n'en veut pas, enfin si, peut-être. Elle ne se sent pas prête. Pas prête c'est un euphémisme. Elle est paniquée. Alors quand elle regarde Pansy si calme qui caresse distraitement son ventre en regardant Alyssum jouer elle sent un petit pincement de jalousie l'étreindre. Elle aimerait être aussi détendue qu'elle. Mais depuis deux semaines elle angoisse tellement qu'elle se demande comment personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.  
Pourtant elle l'imagine ce petit bout, elle le sent sous ses doigts qui repose sur son ventre. Mais elle ne se sent tellement pas prête.  
Tendant ses bras devant elle regarde ses bras laissés nus par les fines bretelles de sa robe jaune comme le soleil. Elle regarde chaque tatouage, chaque griffure, morsure. Chaque marque qui lui rappelle combien avoir un enfant dans son cas est une erreur. Elle ne veut pas briser son innocence en lui montrant les vestiges de la guerre qu'elle porte sur elle. Ses marques qu'elle assume plus facilement maintenant que ses tatouages les cachent en grande partie.

Alyssum attirée par les mouvements de Lavande rejoint l'endroit où sa mère et sa marraine se prélassent au soleil. En voyant la petite fille s'approcher Lavande tend sa main vers le châle dans lequel elle s'était enveloppée quelques temps auparavant afin que l'enfant ne voit pas l'horreur de ses bras torturés. Mais trop tard Alyssum à vue les ornements des bras de sa marraine. Curieuse elle s'approche pour regarder ses bras qu'elle n'a pas put - couvrir à temps.  
Alors que l'enfant la fixe de ses grands yeux noirs, elle ferme ses paupières sur ce regard scrutateur. Elle peut sentir l'intensité du regard de la fillette sur ses cicatrices. N'en pouvant plus de ce poids qui pèse sur elle, Lavande ouvre les yeux pour regarder le visage enfant d'Alyssum. C'est une poupée aux cheveux noirs magnifiquement bouclés qui retombent sur ses joues aux rondeurs enfantines. La petite métisse sentant le regard de sa marraine sur elle plonge son regard dans ses prunelles bleues.  
Puis avec un petit sourire elle tend ses mains potelées sur ses cicatrices qui sont trop visibles sur ses bras blancs. Guettant un refus de sa part elle s'approche doucement pour toucher les rigoles de chair qui marques son corps jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Mue par une angoisse sourde la jeune femme s'éloigne des mains inquisitrices. Mais le regard si doux de sa filleule la pousse à se rapprocher à nouveau pour que celle-ci puisse poser ses mains sur son corps meurtri. Avec appréhension elle attend qu'Alyssum la touche.  
Alors que les mains parcourent ses cicatrices dans toute leur longueur elle se focalise sur le visage tellement expressif de l'enfant. Elle guette la moindre trace de rejet, dégout ou même peur.  
Mais au lieu de ça Alyssum affiche un calme impressionnant. Elle voit les petites lèvres se tordre dans une petite moue intriguée à chaque nouvelle cicatrice, ses grands yeux noirs suivent le relief de chaque marque que ses doigts touchent. Absorbée par sa tache fascinante la fillette ne fait plus attention au monde qui l'entoure. Curieuse, elle parcoure inlassablement chaque creux, rigoles et cicatrices qui marbrent la peau de Lavande. Ses yeux plissés en un regard scrutateur suivent les boursouflures d'un air avide. Puis elle délaisse les cicatrices pour s'intéresser aux tatouages qui se mêlent aux marques de guerres. Mais ne sentant pas sous ses doigts les reliefs de la peau elle lève la tête vers Lavande dans un regard surpris.  
Ce contentant de l'explication vague de celle-ci, quant au fait que ses tatouages ne sont pas en relief eux, elle préfère retourner à son exploration des griffures et morsures que Greyback a laissé en souvenir à sa marraine. Sur son visage se peint une immense curiosité et une envie déconcertante de toucher chacune des rigoles boursouflées comme si elle cherchait à percer, à imprimer dans son esprit la spécificité de chacune de ces blessures de guerres qui parsèment le corps de Lavande. Peu à peu l'angoisse quitta Lavande qui se prend même à sourire lorsque la fille de Dean et Pansy lui dit de sa voix fluette combien ses cicatrices sont amusantes car elle peut jouer avec, pas comme ses tatouages même s'ils sont très beaux.

Alyssum continue son monologue tout en caressant les bras de sa marraine, sans prêter attention aux émotions qui se peignent sur le visage de cette dernière. Maintenant blottie contre Lavande sur sa chaise longue elle se met à jouer avec un pli de la robe jaune tout en effleurant distraitement le ventre de sa marraine.  
• Dis marraine es ce que ton ventre va s'arrondir comme celui de maman ? Tu sais que Maman elle m'a dit que je vais bientôt avoir une petit soeur ?  
Occupée à son babillement Alyssum ne sent pas la jeune femme se tendre contre elle. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter que sa question ingénue ferait ressortir l'angoisse de Lavande.

Non elle ne va pas avoir d'enfant, elle ne peut pas le garder. Jamais son ventre s'arrondira, ce n'est qu'une erreur. Personne ne peut avoir envie d'elle comme mère. Toute sa vie son bébé gardera de la rancœur contre elle. Elle en est sûre un jour son enfant lui dira je n'ai jamais voulu de toi comme mère, tu n'aurais jamais dû me donner naissance ». Rien que d'imaginer ce moment elle se sent tomber. Elle a envie de pleurer, de hurler. Enfermée dans une bulle où la peur se mêle au désir de maternité elle n'entend pas les phrases prononcées par Alyssum. Jusqu'à la dernière, ces quelques mots qui brisent le brouillard dans lequel elle s'est enfermée depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse.  
• Tu sais, si maman n'avait pas été ma maman j'aurais voulu que ça soit toi tâta Lavande.

Ce n'est que quelques mots, une phrase de rien du tout prononcée par la voix fluette d'une toute petite fille, et pourtant. Pourtant ils résonnent dans Lavande. Ils enflent jusqu'à emplir sa tête. Sa filleule aurait aimé qu'elle soit sa mère. Malgré ses fêlures elle voit en elle une potentielle maman. Emue par cette phrase et les gestes plein d'amour d'Alyssum elle guérie à nouveau. Elle se sent aimée, aimée d'un amour inconnu. Celui que porte un enfant à ses parents. Celui qu'elle pensait jusque-là ne jamais pouvoir vivre. Elle ne pensait pas être faite pour être une mère et pourtant. Une enfant remet tout en question. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir d'enfants ? A cause d'un monstre qui en plus de l'avoir détruite, brise ses rêves de maternité ?

Elle n'a jamais cru, écouté Seamus lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle sera une mère géniale et pourtant là elle croit l'innocence de sa filleule.  
Elle a toujours voulu de cet enfant qui grandit déjà en elle. Elle se l'ai interdit à cause d'une guerre qui n'existe plus et des cicatrices qui témoignent de l'horreur de son passé. Mais tout cela est derrière elle.  
Et après tout, ses enfants pourront jouer avec ces cicatrices comme Alyssum le fait déjà. Quand ils la regarderont elle ne verra pas l'horreur dans leurs yeux, seulement de la candeur et une envie de suivre les marques de leurs doigts parque c'est amusant.  
Oui grâce à la fillette elle comprend enfin que ce n'est pas quelques tatouages et cicatrices qui l'interdisent d'être mère. C'est normal d'avoir peur, c'est normal de douter et se remettre en question mais elle ne doit pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse à cause de son passé et quelques cicatrices.  
Soudain soulagée Lavande tend ses bras pour enlacer encore plus la petite fille blottie contre elle.  
Apaisée elle lui chuchote un merci inaudible à l'oreille avant de la chatouiller en rigolant. Son rire interpelle Seamus qui s'approche pour la regarder rire aux éclats.  
Leurs regards se croisent. Lui rendant son sourire, Lavande pose sa main dans un geste protecteur sur son ventre pas encore arrondit. Un petit geste de rien du tout et pourtant il fait s'élargir le sourire de Seamus qui s'avance maintenant vers elle pour l'étreindre et poser à son tour la main sur le ventre de sa compagne où un bébé grandit déjà.  
Elle n'est pas prête, elle ne se sentira jamais prête mais pourtant elle va l'avoir ce bébé.  
Et là dans sa robe jaune canari qui cache son ventre qui s'arrondit tout doucement elle est radieuse Lavande. 


End file.
